Mix
Mix is a feature that first appeared in Kirby's Adventure. Since then, it has appeared in every traditional Kirby platformer that provides Copy Abilities (with the exception of Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3). Games ''Kirby's Adventure When Kirby inhales two Copy-Ability-wielding enemies simultaneously and then swallows them, a roulette of different Copy Abilities are shown. Depending on the combo, the result is different. However, when the roulette is still spinning, the player can press a button, making Kirby obtain a different ability. Before the mix roulette starts rolling, the icon shown is Kirby sitting in front of a bar, shaking a drink mixer with a martini glass in front of him. Kirby Super Star/''Kirby Super Star Ultra It works the same as before, except there are some new slots for the mix roulette that have nothing to do with Copy Abilities: *Invincible - Kirby becomes invincible for a limited amount of time. *Ouch - Kirby gets hurt. If it's used when Kirby is at low health, he loses a life. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Rather than a roulette of powers, Kirby can actually combine two Copy Abilities into one, called Power Combos. There are a few ways to do this: *When Kirby inhales two Copy Ability-wielding enemies simultaneously and then swallows them. *Kirby forcibly causes two ability-wielding enemies to collide, creating a Power Combo star that he can then inhale. This can be done by: **Inhaling the first enemy and spitting it at the second enemy. **Inhaling the first enemy, holding it overhead, and throwing it (horizontally or vertically) at the second enemy. **Inhaling the first enemy, holding it overhead, and jumping into the second enemy so they touch. *Shoot an ability star into a Copy Ability-wielding enemy, thus creating a Power Combo star that Kirby can inhale for the ability. ''Kirby Air Ride In addition to firing off a Copy Ability roulette when interacting with a Copy Chance Wheel, the same effect can be triggered by inhaling two enemies that can grant Copy Abilities. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad In this game, there are two ways of mixing Copy Abilities and items. '''Normal Mix': Mixing by inhaling two or more enemies at once always gives a predetermined ability if the roulette is allowed to stop on its own. There are some notable things: *Different enemies that give the same ability have the same mix results. *Any ability + UFO = Whatever ability was mixed with UFO. *Any ability + Sleep = Ghost (With the Ghost medal completed). *The results for one ability, mixed with any ability will always be unique i.e. all normal abilites can theoretically be acquired if one entry is the same and the other is always a different one(aside from sword and bomb mixes, if the scrolls have been found). If 3 enemies are used, there are different results. Bubble Mix: This is mixing by dragging bubbles together inside the Copy Palette. There are only a few fixed combinations at the start, none of which involve Copy Ability bubbles. *Kirby Bubble + Kirby Bubble = Double Kirby Bubble *Kirby Bubble + Double Kirby Bubble = 1UP *Double Kirby Bubble + Double Kirby Bubble = 1UP *Any 2 minor food (hamburger, nikuman, onigiri, pudding) = Cherry **Minor food bubbles can only be obtained by collecting a grayed-out Treasure Chest which has already been collected previously. They can only be mixed with each other and not with any other food. *Cherry + Cherry = Energy Drink *Cherry + Energy Drink = Meat *Energy Drink + Energy Drink = Meat *Cherry + Meat = Maxim Tomato *Energy Drink + Meat = Maxim Tomato *Meat + Meat = Maxim Tomato *Maxim Tomato + Maxim Tomato = Random "?" Copy Ability Bubble *Invincible Candy + Invincible Candy = Random "?" Copy Ability Bubble *Invincible Candy + Maxim Tomato = Random "?" Copy Ability Bubble When the combination dragged together is not in one of the fixed sets, the following occurs: Should the bubbles be dragged into one another and the stylus shaken, smaller bubbles surround the two, and the color of these bubbles determine which few abilities the mix will give. Prolonged shaking will give sound cues, which goes up the notes of a scale. The small bubbles change color in this sequence: #Light blue (Initial mix) #Indigo #Red #Blue #Green #White #Yellow #Rainbow Therefore, simply dragging bubbles into each other without shaking will always give the "light blue" choices. After collecting certain items, further fixed bubble mix combinations will open. Completing the Ghost Medal will enable: Sleep + Sleep = Ghost (Normal and Bubble mix) Without the medal, Sleep + Sleep = Ninja (Normal mix only) Other enabled combinations(Both Normal and Bubble mix): Sword Copy Scroll: *Sword + Fire = Fire Sword *Sword + Ice = Ice Sword *Sword + Spark = Thunder Sword Bomb Copy Scroll: *Bomb + Ice = Ice Bomb *Bomb + Spark = Thunder Bomb The Magic ability has a function similar to mix, with exactly the same results. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land Mix is mostly the same as before, except now Kirby must inhale at least three enemies to get the effect and the outcome is random, unlike previous games. "Ouch," "Done for," and "Invincible" do not appear in the roulette when getting a Mix ability. Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot The mix ability appears again, but unlike its appearance in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, it requires two different ability-bearing enemies to be obtained. Other than this difference, it acts much the same as it did in previous titles. Kirby Star Allies Returning from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards and Kirby: Squeak Squad, in Kirby Star Allies, Kirby can combine certain Copy Abilities with certain elements: wind, water, ice, fire, and electricity; these are called Friend Abilities. Kirby can also perform special techniques with Helpers, called Team-Up Attacks, that can act as mixes. If Kirby inhales two different ability-bearing enemies like in the 3DS games, he can obtain one random Copy Ability. Trivia *This is one of the few features in the Kirby series to reference alcohol, because the illustrations in Kirby's Adventure and Kirby Super Star have Kirby making a martini. *In Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Mix is referenced in the episode A Blockbuster Battle. When Kirby decides to work for Samo at his bar, he is seen shaking a drink mixer while wearing a green bowtie. However, this scene wasn't in the English dub. *The mix feature was originally intended to appear in Kirby's Dream Course, but it never made the cut. However, an ability icon exists for it in the game data, and the Transformer enemy that appears in the multiplayer mode will grant a random Copy Ability upon defeat (in a similar fashion as Mix). *Although the mix function is absent in Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, both games have their own way of handling swallowing multiple ability-bearing enemies at once: Kirby's Dream Land 2 randomly selects between the abilities of the inhaled enemies, while Kirby's Dream Land 3 simply prioritizes the first ability-bearing enemy inhaled. Both games immediately give Kirby the ability upon swallowing rather than presenting the player with a roulette. Icons Adv_mix.GIF|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Mix icon.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' (unused) KSS Mix icon.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSSU Mix icon.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' es:Mezcla Ja:コピールーレット Category:Gameplay Category:Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Mix Ability